The Fate of Nature: The Student
By: 007tad (TurboTheSentinel) Chapter 0.1 Sensei Sudo walked through the trees. Normally he would be talking with friends, but today he had none to talk to. After the raid on the Nature Temple, barely anything of Nature remained. All that was left were some scrolls, the Whip of Vines and the six Nature Stones. After his narrow escape, he had vowed to hide the Nature Stones. Heaven forbid that they were all found and brought together, because great evil would rise. Returning from his thoughts, he started to dig a hole. Within a few minutes, he had dug a deep grave for the Stone of Vines. He dropped the stone in there, and then put the dirt on top of it. He patted hard, and then started to walk away. He had to go hide the Whip of Vines next. And he knew just where to hide it. He was going to visit his hut. It was going to be a long journey. Chapter 0.2 In the first place, the desert of Ninjago was not a good place to be in. Especially when you're thirsty. Well, that was the situation that Sensei Sudo was in right now. As he walked along, all he wished for was a single cactus. He hadn't had anything to drink since before the raid two days ago. Thinking about the raid, he wondered if any Serpentine had followed him. He had heard constant rustling around him his whole journey. Or more like rumbling. There had been multiple trails of upturned earth along his journey. A loud rumble had brought him back to his current fate. As he looked around, he saw several Constrictai. Before he could even take that in, the Fangpyre, the Hypnobrai, the Venomari and the all-powerful Anacondrai came in on the vehicles that the Fangpyre were credited for. As Sensei Sudo looked behind his back, he noticed that there was a cactus. He ran backwards and and took his sword out of his robe. He sliced up the cactus and then drank the water, waiting for the Anacondrai to approach him. Quickly turning around, he swung his sword. There were several screams of terror from Serpentine who had been close to the swipe. The sensei then saw the one thing even more horrid than a Constrictai's math grade: The open mouth of an Anacondrai about to swallow you. Chapter 0.3 "Pythor!" shouted the Anacondrai General. Pythor had a bad habit of swallowing things. A bad habit with a bad end. He felt that Pythor's habit would be the end of he and Pythor. "Coming, General Pytherak! I just thought I would give a warm welcoming to our new guest!" Pythor said in the most sarcasticly cheerful voice ever heard. Which of course, he always spoke like that. Quite irritating to ninja and samurai alike. As the evil, purple long-neck went walking back to his general, Sensei Sudo took an advantage. He took the cacti and shot out all the points at the Serpentine. General Slithraa of the Hypnobrai screamed in agony. One of Lasha's venom sacks from Spitta burst open. Complete havoc. Sensei Sudo took out the Whip of Vines and turned it into the Log Speeder. "Bye, Serpentine! I have a feeling we'll meet again!" he said with a mocking voice. Quickly, He sped off, knowing that the Serpentine would be in hot pursuit.